Pool Party
by Lexvan
Summary: A pool party can be fun. So can falling for someone at said pool party. But what if the one you fall for is with someone else? What do you do then? That's what one Angelo Vanders asked himself at his pool party.


_**Pool Party**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Based off the comics.**

**Now, on with the story!**

_Angelo's POV_

A simple pool party. That's all I wanted it to be. A simply, fun pool party. But at the end, I ended up falling for someone who has a boyfriend. That's just great! If you want to know what happened maybe I should go back to earlier today, when my uncle let me have a pool party. You see... Maybe I better introduce myself.

My name is Angelo Vanders. I moved to Heatherfield with my Uncle John from Fadden Hills. My uncle had bought a whole apartment building that wasn't being used and had it remodeled to suit us. That was about a year and a half ago. But I can get to that some other time. It's what he did two months ago. He actually had a pool built behind the building! And it was huge! Cool huh? Anyway, after some begging from me and my best friend, since I was five, Will Vandom who moved here a few years before I did, Uncle John let us have a Spring Break pool party. Which brings us to earlier today, when we had the pool party. We had invited our friends and other teens we knew wouldn't cause any trouble. I was enjoying my time when I saw her.

Of all the girls there, I had to fall for her!

_Earlier that day..._

There I was enjoying my time at the pool party when I saw one Cornelia Hale sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in the water. She was sitting there in a light violet bikini looking into the water as most of the other teens were either swimming around in the water or chilling in the lawn chairs or sitting at the outdoor tables that were set up out there as well. Will introduced me to her and her other three close friends Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma when me and Uncle John had our house warming party a year and a half ago. I thought the girl was hot when I first met her. Those blue eyes and long blonde hair really got my attention. The other girls are cute, too. But it was something about Cornelia that got my attention. But she has a boyfriend. Taranee's brother, Peter Cook. Taranee's older brother, Peter Cook. He lives out of town and is in college. He plays basketball and plays pretty well, from what I've heard and seen. He and Cornelia have a long distance relationship, which makes days like this sort of sad for Cornelia.

Just about everyone here is with someone or single by choice. Even her friends have a special someone with them. Will has Matt, Irma has Stephen, Taranee has Nigel that I talked into telling Taranee about how he still cared for her after finding out that he still cared for her. And Hay Lin has Eric, who moved back into town with his grandfather. Those two hooked back up so fast that it wasn't even funny! Which leaves Cornelia who has a boyfriend, yet is alone at my pool party. So, I did what any friend would do.

Keep her company for a while.

Big mistake!

Very _BIG_ mistake!

_Normal POV_

"Hey, Cornelia!", Angelo says as he sat next to her at the edge of the pool. "What's up?"

"Nothing much.", Cornelia says with a small smile. "Just enjoying the water.", she said as she gently moved her dangling legs in the water.

"Really?", Angelo questioned with a raised eyebrow before he realised something. "Wait! Don't tell me that you still can't...", he questioned before doing a swimming motion with his hands.

"Of course I ca- No.", she said sadly. "I'm good in shallow water, but it's the deep area that I suck in."

"Well, I can fix that!", Angelo said as he got up. "Be right back!", he said before running off leaving Cornelia wondering what he was up to.

Moments later, Cornelia was sitting in a inflatable pool ring where she didn't get to wet. All in all she was okay with it. As long as Angelo, who was sitting in a pool ring himself, kept his promise and stayed with her to make sure she didn't flip into the water or to swim her to dry land if she did fall in. Seeing this was the other girls and their boyfriends.

"Now that's something I never thought I'd see.", Irma said. "Corny in the deep end of the pool!"

"First time for everything.", Hay Lin said with a grin.

"Plus she's using one of those rings Angelo got the other day.", Eric replied. "Heck! He's even using one!"

"Now I know he can swim!", Irma said.

"He can.", Will said. "My guess is that he's relaxing in one to make Cornelia feel more comfortable about not being about to swim well."

"I thought you were teaching her how to swim, Irma.", Stephen said.

"I tried, but that girl just doesn't like going to deep.", Irma said.

"Well, at least she's enjoying herself.", Hay Lin said being happy for Cornelia. "I mean, you can't enjoy a pool party without being in the pool."

"Here, here!", Irma said smiling.

But not everyone was having so much fun. For watching Angelo with a glare was Taranee who didn't like how close he was getting with her brother's girlfriend. Noticing her glaring, was Nigel who had just came back with a soda for her.

"You okay, Taranee?", Nigel asked as he sat next to her and handed her her soda.

"Yeah.", Taranee said quickly as she took her soda before going back to looking at Angelo.

"Then why are you glaring at Angelo and Cornelia?", he asked.

"I'm not glaring at Cornelia.", Taranee said. "Just Angelo."

"May I ask why?", Nigel questioned.

"I don't trust him.", she replied.

"Why?", Nigel asked. "He seems okay to me. Heck! He's the reason we're back together."

"Even so, I don't trust him around Cornelia.", Taranee said. "For the last few weeks, they've been getting a little to close for my taste."

"And you think that they may fall for each other one day.", Nigel figured getting a nod from Taranee. "Well, let me ask you this. What would you do if they did fall for each other?"

"That won't happen.", Taranee said. "I won't let it!"

"Well, good luck with that.", Nigel said. "As my grandmother says, if it's meant to be then it'll be."

"That's not helping.", Taranee said.

"I know.", Nigel said as he held her hand. "But it's true.", he said before he gave her a kiss. "And right now, I feel like relaxing. And you should too."

"I could use a bit of relaxation.", Taranee said with a small smile.

"Then let's kick back and relax.", Nigel said as he and Taranee went to relax in two of the lawn chairs.

As they were doing that, Angelo and Cornelia were having a conversation of their own.

"So, why can't you swim?", Angelo asked as he and Cornelia were floating around the pool in their floatation rings. "Or should I say why haven't you learned to swim?"

"I don't know.", Cornelia said. "I just don't like being in water a lot."

"And yet, you go figure skating with no problem what so ever.", Angelo said with a grin.

"That's different.", Cornelia said. "I'm moving around on ice when I skate. I don't have to worry about sinking."

"So you don't plan on learning to swim at all?", Angelo questioned.

"Irma tried to teach me once.", Cornelia replied. "But that didn't turn out to well."

"Somehow I can picture it.", Angelo said with a laugh.

"It's not that funny!", Cornelia said with a grin.

"Oh, it's pretty darn funny!", Angelo said with a grin. "Hey! Why not get Peter to teach you? I mean he's a surfer. He's the perfect guy to teach you to swim. Plus, he's your boyfriend. All you have to do is ask and he'll do it."

"That would be nice if he were to come down here.", Cornelia said.

"What do you mean?", Angelo asked.

"Well... Peter's been entering a bunch of basketball tournaments where there are talent scouts looking for future pro players.", Cornelia explained.

"Which is why he isn't here.", Angelo figured.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said sadly. "I mean, I understand that he's trying to make it big, but I'd like to see him a bit more. The way things are going now, Heatherfield would have to have a basketball tournament for me to see him."

"Well, the way I see it, you need to do something to get your mind off things.", Angelo said. "So, how about I teach you how to float in the water."

"Float in the water?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yeah!", Angelo said. "If you can do that, then maybe you won't be so afraid learning to swim."

"But what if I sink?", Cornelia questioned.

"Don't sweat it.", Angelo said. "I'll be with you while you're doing it. I promise."

Cornelia looked over at Angelo and saw that he was telling her the truth.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeellllllll... Okay.", Cornelia said. "But so help me if this is some kind of prank..."

"Not a prank!", Angelo said smiling. "I promise."

Cornelia then looked at Angelo with a raised eyebrow not sure if Angelo was going to prank her or not. But then she figured that if he did, she'd get Will to chew him out.

"Okay. Let's give it a try.", Cornelia said as they made their way to the shallow end of the pool.

Once at the shallow end of the pool, they got off of their rings and were standing in the shallow end of the pool.

"So, what do I do first?", Cornelia asked.

"Lay back in the water, extend your arms, and relax your body.", Angelo instructed.

"That's in?", Cornelia questioned.

"Pretty much.", he said.

"But what if I sink?", she questioned.

"Again with the sinking.", Angelo said. "How about this. Hey Will!"

"What?", she questioned.

"Come here for a minute!", Angelo said.

Will dove into the water and swam towards Angelo and Cornelia with ease.

"What's up?", she asked as she stood next to them.

"Can you show Cornelia how to float on her back?", he asked.

"Sure.", Will said. "It's like this.", she said before she did what Angelo told Cornelia to do earlier. "Ta-da!"

As she was floating on her back in the water, Cornelia noticed that some of Will was a bit underwater, but it wasn't much.

"So, I'll be the same way Will is right now?", Cornelia questioned.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "Some of you will be underwater, but you don't have to worry, cause I'll be here to make sure you don't go under."

"Okay.", Cornelia said as she began to lay back slowly.

"Don't worry, Cornelia.", Will said as she floated by. "You'll be okay."

"Easy for you to say.", Cornelia said. "You can swim."

"True. But Angelo's got your back.", Will said smiling.

"I keep telling her that, but she just won't trust me.", Angelo said with a grin.

"I didn't say that!", Cornelia said as she was laying back in the water with Angelo holding her up under her back and legs. "I just don't want to sink!"

"And you won't.", Angelo said as he slowly removed his arms from under her. "Cause you're floating pretty good."

Cornelia then looked at Angelo to see him hold his hands up so that she could see them. Getting scared, she began to try and stand in the water.

"Don't move!", Angelo said as he stopped her. "You're doing fine. Just relax and let your body float in the water."

"Take a deep calm breath, Cornelia.", Will said as she floated by.

Once she did that, Cornelia let herself float in the water with Angelo staying with her making her feel more comfortable.

"You know, this isn't so bad.", Cornelia said as she started getting use to floating in the water. "It feels like being on the water bed in my uncle's guest room. Only I'm getting wet."

"Figured you'd like it.", Angelo said with a smile as he began to float in the water next to her. "Just relax and enjoy the water."

And for ther rest of the pool party, Cornelia was enjoying herself in the pool. She was either floating in the water or sitting in the floation ring Angelo let her use. A few hours later, the pool party was over and most of the party guess left to either go home or hang somewhere else. As for the W.I.T.C.H. girls they along with their boyfriends helped clean up what needed cleaning up and headed to their homes.

Well, almost all of them.

Angelo was about to head inside his apartment building home when he noticed Cornelia floating around in the shallow end of the pool. As he watched her do this, he couldn't help but notice how graceful she moved through the water. Not to mention how she got used to floating in the water so fast.

"Taking one last float in the water?", Angelo questioned as he got into the pool.

"Just trying to clear my head.", she said as she stood in the shallow end of the pool. "Thanks for teaching me how to float in the water. Maybe I'll learn to swim after all."

"Well if you need any help with that, let me know.", Angelo said. "You can come use the pool without anyone judging or making fun of you."

"Thanks.", Cornelia said with a small smile as she looked into the water. "And thanks for spending time with me today when you could of been flirting with all the single girls that were here."

"Well... I found helping you get over your fear of water a bit more fun.", Angelo said as he got into the pool. "Besides, there's another thing I can teach you."

"And that is?", Cornelia questioned.

"This!", he said as she splashed some water on her.

"Ahhhh!", Cornelia screamed with a laugh as the water hit her.

"The wet look is good on you!", Angelo laughed.

"Oh yeah?", Cornelia said as she splashed some water on Angelo.

"Hey!", Angelo laughed as he got splashed.

"It looks good on you, too!", Cornelia said with a smirk that Angelo returned before they began splashing each other.

As they were having fun splashing each other, Angelo was getting the upperhand as he drove Cornelia to the further shallow end of the pool.

"Okay! Okay! You win!", she laughed as she felt the corner end of the pool at her back. "I have no where else to back up to!"

"Ha!", Angelo laughed as he stopped splashing water.

"You're just lucky you cornered me.", she said with a grin as she poked Angelo in his chest.

"And don't forget cute.", he said with a grin.

"Oh brother.", she said while playfully rolling her eyes. "With confidence like that, I'm amazed that you don't have a girlfriend yet."

"Maybe I'm waiting for the right girl to come along.", Angelo said. "Or maybe... She's right there but I'm afraid to make a move for fear of losing her as a friend."

Cornelia then saw something in Angelo's eyes that she saw whenever they hung out together. You see on the days when the other girls were having group dates and Peter wasn't around, she and Angelo would go do something else. During that time, they became close friends. So close that some would think that they were a couple. But those that knew them knew that Cornelia was with Peter Cook. But you know what they say, if one is ignored to much, they'll find attention some where else.

"Maybe she's willing to take that chance knowing that even if they were to break up, they'd still be friends after some time apart that is", Cornelia said as she looked into Angelo's eyes.

"What if she's with another?", Angelo questioned.

"Maybe she's still willing to take that chance.", Cornelia said with a small smile as they both stood in the shallow end of the pool.

Angelo the leaned forward and kissed Cornelia who had her hands pressed up against his chest as she returned the kiss. Angelo then placed his hands on Cornelia's hips and moved closer to her. Both were enjoying the kiss, but then Cornelia pulled back with a sad look on her face.

"I... I can't do this. I'm sorry.", she said as she got out of the pool and went to the changing area and got dressed into her regular clothes and left.

_Present time..._

_Angelo's POV_

And now here I am. Sitting at the edge of the pool with my feet dangling in the water. One kiss and it was over. Some party, huh?

_Normal POV_

As Angelo was sitting at the edge of the pool, his Uncle John came walking up to him.

"Well, it looks like you cleaned up after yourself.", John said as he looked around the pool and saw that it was clean. "I guess you can have pool parties here in the future. Just make sure you give me the heads up when you decided to have one."

"Yeah. Sure, Uncle J.", Angelo said as he kept staring into the water.

"You okay, son?", John asked his nephew.

"I've been better.", Angelo said.

"Does it have to do with a girl?", John asked.

"Prety much.", Angelo said.

"She turned you down, huh?", John questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "She's with someone else but the guy is hardly around."

"And you decided to make your move, but she rejected you.", John figured getting a nod from Angelo. "Well, maybe she still has love for the guy she's with. And if that's the case, then you have to respect that."

"I know. I know.", Angelo said sadly.

"Don't worry, Angelo.", John said as he patted his nephew on the back. "There are plenty of girls out there. You'll meet another girl.", he said as he walked off to their apartment building home.

"Not like her.", Angelo said to himself as he looked up towards the sky with a small smile. "Not like her."

A few days later, Angelo was leaving the mall's music store after buying the CD he was looking for. He then checked his watch to see that it was ten minute after twelve. He then felt his stomach growl.

"Time to get something to eat.", he said to himself as he headed for the food court.

After getting something to eat, Angelo left the food court and headed to one of the mall's many clothing stores to buy a shirt. Once he got his shirt, he left the store to go somewhere else. when...

"Angelo?", came a voice that stopped him.

A voice that he didn't want to hear at the moment.

'I can't face her.', he thought to himself. 'Not now!', he thought to himself as he began to walk away.

"Please don't go!", the person said as they grabbed his arm stopping him. "We... We have to talk."

Angelo slowly turned around to see, Cornelia looking at him with pleading eyes. He wanted to turn and walk away, but he knew that they had to talk. So with a deep breath...

"Okay.", he said with a sigh. "Let's talk.", he said putting a small smile on Cornelia's face.

A few minutes later, they were sitting at a table in the food court. At first, they were quite, not knowing what to say. But after a while, Angelo decided to break the ice.

"Look. I'm sorry about what happened after the pool party.", he said getting Cornelia's attention. "It was wrong of me to kiss you. And I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to tell Peter."

"I'm not going to tell Peter.", Cornelia said surprising Angelo.

"But, why?", he questioned.

"Because... I enjoyed the kiss we shared.", she said with a smile that soon turned into a frown.

"Are you okay, Cornelia?", Angelo asked.

"I'm trapped, Angelo!", Cornelia said soft enough so that only he could hear.

"Trapped?", Angelo questioned. "What do you mean trapped?"

"I can't break up with Peter without losing Taranee as my friend.", Cornelia said as her eyes began to water. "And then there's the other girls and their boyfriends, who I know will be mad at us and quite possibly hate us."

"Will won't hate us.", Angelo said. "She'll be upset with us for a while, but she won't hate us. But I can see your point about the others. Mainly Taranee. I mean the only way out of your relationship with Peter is for him to break up with you."

"Yeah.", Cornelia said sadly.

"So I guess we just stay friends.", Angelo said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry.", Cornelia said as some tears ran down her face.

"Don't be.", Angelo said as he reached over and wiped her tears away. "It's in the past. Let's just move on and be friends. Okay?"

"Okay.", she said with a smile that Angelo returned.

Cornelia then checked her watch and her eyes widened.

"I have to get going!", Cornelia said as she got up from the table. "I have to get home to babysit my sister. "I'll see you later!"

"Later.", Angelo said as he got up from the table.

But then Cornelia came back and gave Angelo a hug surprising him.

"Thank you for understanding.", she said in his ear.

"Anytime, Cornelia.", Angelo said returning the hug.

As they pulled away from each other, they smiled at each other before Cornelia headed for home.

'I understand, Cornelia.', Angelo thought to himself sadly. 'I don't like it, but I understand.', he thought before a smile grew on his face. 'I also know that some relationships don't last. So, I can wait. Cause if things go the way I think they will, you and Peter may not be together for long.'

With that thought in mind, Angelo headed home to kick back and relax in his pool while playing the Cd he just bought in his water-proof discman. He wasn't wishing ill-will towards Cornelia and Peter's relationship, mind you. But he knew that if Peter didn't give Cornelia the attention a guy should give a girl and soon, then that relationship was done for.

And who was he to just stand by and let an let a chance like that pass by?

**_THE END_**

_For now._

**A/N: Now how's that for a One-shot, folks? Angelo with the hots for Corny! And is willing to wait for his shot with her! A little out of character, but I figured, what the hey? Let's have some fun! There will be a sequel to this. And it's going to be good!**

**Please review.**


End file.
